1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame, a resin package, a semiconductor device, and a resin package manufacturing method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a lead frame comprises a central die pad that is fixed to the main body of the lead frame by means of four suspended leads extending from the main body along the diagonal lines of the die pad. A plurality of die bonding leads are arranged around the die pad. The suspended leads may also be constructed so as to connect the die pad body to the outer frame.
Such a lead frame is described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-315512. The lead frame described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-315512 is provided with an open region through which resin material can escape when resin material is injected into the mold during resin molding.
However, resin packages manufactured using conventional lead frames are not always sufficiently airtight, and in the past, semiconductor devices obtained with such insufficiently airtight resin packages have not always been very reliable. Consequently, there is demand for high-quality resin packages with excellent air-tightness.